Jumper
by Amerikan Gothik
Summary: Tumblebrutus' story. Kind of short, really. A songfic based on the song Jumper by Third Eye Blind. Deals with a rather dark issue. More fics to come.


Jumper

Tumblebrutus' story.

A Short Cats fan-fiction

By, Sephiroth

Author's Note:In this story, as in ALL my stories involving the fictional characters from the play/book/movie CATS, I portray them exactly as you see them on stage or screen, as humanoid, demi-lycanthropes.They stand like humans, act like humans (in some ways), & feel like humans.They just have fur, & lick themselves…& each other…& carpet…0_o.You get the idea.

I

Wish You would step back from that ledge, my friend.

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in.

And, if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.

Third Eye Blind`~Jumper.

He stood, watching the glittering lights from the City with the twinkling lights of the midnight stars, like tiny little eyes staring at him from a distance._Judging me, he thought cynically, narrowing his eyes and frowning.__Just like Munkus, Tugger, everyone…my father… He turned away, scratching his head with his claws.He ruffled his hair."I can't take it."He said, clawing at the air."Just can't frigging take it."He repeated, as he rubbed his eyes._

II.

The angry boy, a bit too insane, icing over a secret pain.

You know you don't belong.

You're the first to fight, you're way too loud, you're the flash of light on a burial shroud.

I know something's wrong…

_I'm sick And tired of being the laughing stock.Everyone always looks at me funny, like I've got a piece of fish stuck in my teeth or something.It's pissy, s'what it is.I hate it…All of it.My family, my brothers, my father, my 'friends'…my life…Damn, I can't take it anymore.Oh yeah, can't forget her… "Jemima…"__Why's she have to like Tugger so much?He's a frigging pervert!He'll never love her.He'll just screw her and then leave her alone, cold, in some back alley, or in a wreck in the junkyard, just like the others.He doesn't deserve her.Of course…His mind began reprimanding him.__You don't deserve her either.You're really no better than he is.Constantly ogling over every Queen you meet.At least he's got the balls to find a partner to get off with.Look at you!Your furs dirty, you look like you've been rolling in soot.Your spots and markings even look like dirt.Pathetic, that's exactly what you are.You never were much of a Jellicle.Even your father looks down on you._

_ _

III

Well he's on the table and he's going to code, 

and I do not think anyone knows what they're doin' here.

And your friends have left you, you've been dismissed

I never thought it would come to this and I, I want you to know,

Everyone's got to face down the demons,

Maybe today, we can put the past away.

He could hear her pawsteps behind him, stumbling on the fire escape stairs of the building.She was at least half a year younger than him, still a kitten.He turned to face her as she bounded up onto the roof, pausing to squat and lick her paws, before turning her big, pale blue eyes on him.She crawled off the ledge, then stood up and practically bounced over.She wasn't pretty by most standards.More cute, in a little sister sort of way.She was perpetually smiling, always perky, always cheerful.She walked up to him."Hiya, Tumble!Munkus said you wanted to see me.Though why up here I'll never be able to understand, I suppose."She blinked her eyes at him, all shiny and curious."Jemima…"He said, struggling for words."Yeeees…?"She said, placing her paws behind her back and leaning towards him.He bit his lip._Well you got her up here, idiot, say something!"I…umm…"He turned away.He couldn't look her in the eye.She cocked her head to one side."Umm, what?"She said, blinking a few times.He steeled his nerves.He had to do this, he could never go peacefully unless he did."I…wanted to tell you something."He said, scratching the back of his head."What?"She asked, smiling even wider."Well…I don't really know how to say it…"He looked at her, his eyes nervous and anxious."Just say it Tumble.I'll tickle you if you don't!"She said, raising her paws.He held up his paws defensively."Don't…please…Jemima, this is kind of important to me."He said, his eyebrows creased."Okay, sorry.Just trying to help."She said cheerfully.He looked up at the sky, watching the stars for a few moments before he turned to look at the cityscape behind him, and the ledge beneath his feet."Jemima…I love you…"He said, hanging his head, expecting her to yell, or scream, or something else more embarrassing.There was silence for a moment, he could hear her take a step closer to him."W…Wha…What?"She stuttered.He turned.She wasn't smiling anymore.Her face was confused, puzzled, and something he wasn't quite familiar with."I said I love you.Look, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything."He said, turning his head away for a moment.She was silent.Her eyes were big, like shimmering pools of Lapis Lazuli."No…not uncomfortable…"She said, shaking her head vigorously.He looked at her.He grabbed her paws in his, placing them together and holding them between them."I…I know you like Tugger.I don't want to ruin that.I know I'll never be nimble, or tall, or pawsome enough for you.So, I just want you to know that, before I go."He said, smiling a crooked, nervous smile."Go?Where are you going?"He was silent.She looked at him, then at the city, then down at the ground, and consequently to the ledge he was standing on."Huh?!Tumble no!You can't do that!"She squeeked, shaking her head again, her reddish orange fur bouncing about for a moment before she looked at him earnestly, fear and anxiety in her eyes.He smiled a slightly bigger smile now."I've got to, Jem.I've got no reason to stay.Go on with your life, forget about me.Move on."He said.She opened her mouth to say something, but he had released her paws and was standing at the edge, holding his arms out to his side, looking at her, a full-fledged smile on his mournful face.He leaned back, and she screamed as he fell from the ledge.She scrambled to the edge, screaming his name and watching him until he went out of sight._

She slumped against the low wall of the ledge.She pulled her legs up to her chest & began rocking back and forth.She started to cry, heavy sobs wracking her tiny frame."Oh gods…Tumble…Why?I never knew…I never…"She began to sob furiously, not even noticing the sound of the cars screeching on the street, or the sound of Munkustrap and Mistophelees leaping onto the roof, and running to her side.

When they found her, she was crying and her tears were matting her short fur.She didn't respond to their questions, all she would say was, "I never knew…"

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in.

And if you do not want to see me again,

I would understand…

Fin.

Author's Final Note:This fic hits very close to home for me.To all you kids out there, and adults too, all I can say is this:I don't care who hates you, who doesn't care about you, who doesn't love you, what test you failed, which friend moved away, or whatever your problem is, suicide is NOT a good idea.Do as I say, not as I do…believe me…you don't realize your reasons till the knife is red, or the rope is taught…trust me on this…I know…I've been there before.


End file.
